Love will find a way
by kschmidtsacutie
Summary: Kendall is the School nerd Logan the school jock. When fate brings these two together will it be for the best? Slash Kogan and Cett. Adopted from Rhett9 who wrote the first 5 chapters. Warning: swearing and sexual content ON HIATUS
1. School sucks

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I shut it off before I put on my glasses and got out of bed to get ready for school. I slid on a Spider-man shirt, some jeans and my Vans. I then went to my bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I always brushed my teeth last since my braces were always a pain in the butt when my tooth brush would snag on them. Once I was completely ready I headed down stairs.

"Kendall you're finally up!" I jumped hearing the familiar voice from my kitchen.

"You scared the crap out of me Carlos," I stated walking into the kitchen. To see my best friends Carlos and Jett eating at my kitchen table. Jett is a few inches shorter than me with short spiked brown hair and hazel eyes. Carlos has short black hair with brown eyes and is the shortest of our group.

"Sorry." Carlos said his mouth full of cereal while Jett just chuckled.

"You know that key is for emergencies only." I said laughing to show them I was only kidding.

"But this was an emergency." Carlos said.

"What kind of emergency?" I asked putting a pop tart in the toaster.

"We were starving." Jett whined.

"Don't you have food at home?" I asked playfully as I got my pop tart and joined my friends.

"We do but we can't bug you if we are at home." Jett laughed. I shoved him lightly.

"Losers." I said taking a bite of my breakfast.

"You know you love us." Carlos said sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah I do no idea why though." I smirked.

"Because we are awesome and have been friends since preschool." Jett said finishing his breakfast and putting his bowel in the sink.

"All very true." I said finishing my breakfast. I could not have asked for better friends.

"You guys ready to go to school?" Carlos asked as he put his bowel in the sink.

"I am, babe," Jett said giving Carlos a quick kiss. The two of them had started dating in seventh grade and having been going strong for three years now. Both of them were out at school and no one really cared.

"I guess." I groaned. I loved school don't get me wrong. I was one of the smartest kids in my entire grade and teachers loved my enthusiasm. The reason I hate going is a certain group of students make my life hell daily.

"Don't worry Kendall those pricks aren't going to mess with you." Jett said patting my shoulder.

"Yeah no one hurts our Kendall and gets away with it." Carlos said smiling.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling at my brothers.

"No problem." Carlos replied.

"Let's getting going before Katie and Mamma Knight get up. You know how they are in the morning." Jett laughed. He was right my mom and sister were horrible early in the morning I always feel bad leaving dad here to deal with them in the mornings but hey every man for himself right?

"Let's go." I replied. We made our way to the living room where I grabbed my book bag before heading to Jett's car.

"So what do you guys have planned for your anniversary?" I asked as Jett drove us to school. Their three year anniversary was this Friday and knowing Jett he was going to make it real special for Carlos.

"Picnic on the beach where Carlos and I did it the first time." Jett announced proudly as Carlos blushed.

"I still can't believe you guys had sex on the beach that has got to be the worst place to have sex. You are lucky we were the only ones there." I groaned at the memory. Walking out of the water and seeing your two best friends going at it like bunnies is very scarring.

"I can't help it if Carlos looked all sexy and hot in nothing but his speedos while he was soaking wet." Jett defended as Carlos blushed even more.

"Too much information." I laughed.

"And I thought you said us having sex on your bed was the worst place to have it?" Carlos asked innocently.

"Don't remind me of that I had to burn those sheets." I cringed at the memory of what Jett and Carlos did on my bed during their second anniversary.

"We apologized for that." Jett laughed.

"I know I'm just glad it was only that one time." I chuckled.

"Y-yeah one time." Carlos stuttered.

"How many?" I groaned.

"Once on Christmas, once on Thanksgiving and on your birthday." Carlos said, his blush growing even more.

"Where the hell was I?" I said shaking my head at the horn dogs I called my brothers.

"On Christmas you were helping your mom clean up from when we opened presents. When we did it on your birthday you were downstairs playing with the puppy Carlos got you. And on Thanksgiving you were helping our parents with the dinner." Jett said.

"I am surprised no one heard you on Thanksgiving. All our families were there and Carlos is a screamer." I laughed.

"Jett may have shoved a sock in my mouth." Carlos said he was so red he looked like a tomato.

"A sock? Really Jett?" I laughed.

"I had to keep him quiet. You know, our parents think we are still virgins."Jett sighed.

"I still can't believe they think that." I said. I really couldn't I mean those two have sex so much I am surprised they can even still walk.

"I bet they would freak if they knew you two have sex every week." I smirked as they both paled.

"Don't worry your secret is safe." I laughed as they got their color back.

"Thanks, Kendall," they said in unison. I found it adorable when they did that.

"No problem." I said as we pulled into the school. Palm Woods High was one of the best schools in LA. And not all the students were stuck up jerks who tortured other people.

"Here goes another fun day." I said sarcastically as we headed inside and to our lockers which thanks to Jett slipping the school secretary a twenty at the start of the school year were next to each other.

"We got your back." Carlos said putting his arm around me as we closed our lockers and headed to class.

"I really don't deserve you guys at all." I smiled.

"Kendall yes you do. You know we love you." Jett said giving me a nudge. What he said was true though the three of us are really close to each other we can even finish each other's sentences when you have been friends as long as we have these things happen.

"Thanks. I love you guys too." I said as we entered our first class of the day which was English. I was just glad they weren't in this class.

~Lunch~

So far my day had gone smoothly and no one had messed with me. I was sitting at mine; Carlos and Jett's lunch table enjoying talking with them.

"I can't believe I made a C on Mr. Bitters' math test."Carlos sighed.

"Better than what I got I made a D." Jett groaned. Math has always been hard for Jett to understand.

"I can tutor you guys Saturday and Sunday if you want. That way you can pass the test on Monday." I said taking a bite of my ham sandwich.

"You will?" Carlos asked sounding hopeful.

"Of course it's what friends are for." I smiled. I love helping the guys.

"Kendall you're the best I know we will pass with you tutoring us." Jett said smiling at me.

"I know." I smirked.

"Oh no." I heard Carlos groan. I looked up to see what was wrong when I noticed them approaching. Great my day had been going so perfect now it would be ruined.

"Sup Kendork." Logan laughed as he and the rest of his group stood around our table.

Logan has black hair styled in a faux hawk with brown eyes he is a little taller than Carlos. He is captain of the football and hockey team, co-captain on the baseball team and a member of the basketball team. He is bi sexual but no one gives him crap since he is the schools star jock. He is a huge dick and I hate his guts.

"He asked you a question loser," Dak smirked. Dak was one of Logan's best friends. He is the same height as Logan with short black hair and brown eyes. He is a huge jock just like Logan and as annoying as him.

"Leave Kendall alone."Jett growled.

"Or what?" James sneered. James was Logan's other best friend and fellow jock. He was an inch or two taller than me with hazel eyes and brown hair that went to past his ears.

"Or we will make you." Carlos smirked.

"We aren't scared of you." Wayne smiled. Wayne is taller than Dak and shorter than James he has brown eyes and black hair. Wayne wore a bandana around his head and several gold rings on his fingers he always looks ridicules.

"You should be Wally after what happened last time." Jett smirked using Wayne's real name. I knew what last time Jett meant. Two weeks ago Wayne broke my glasses and shoved me onto the ground. When Jett and Carlos found out they broke his nose and stuffed him in a trash can.

"That won't happen again," Jo giggled. Jo is Wayne's girlfriend. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is beautiful on the outside but horrible on the inside.

"I don't get why you two hang out with the fag." Stephanie stated. Stephanie has long brown hair and brown eyes. Like Jo she is beautiful but mean. I am out just like Jett, Carlos and Logan but since I am considered a nerd I get bullied for being gay.

"What do you mean?" Carlos snapped. I could tell him and Jett were getting angrier with every insult used on me.

"You two could easily be popular like us if you would just ditch the nerd." James said shrugging his shoulders like it was obvious.

"He is only holding you two back." Dak added.

"He is our brother and we would never turn our back on him just to hang out with dicks like you." Jett growled clinching his hand into a fist.

"You know where to find us when you wise up." Logan laughed as he and his friends left.

"Kendall you ok?" Carlos asked as he wiped the tears I didn't know I was shedding.

"James and Dak are right." I sniffled.

"What do you mean?" Jett asked moving closer to me.

"I am holding you back. You guys would not be part of the schools loser group if you would just ditch me. All I am is an ugly nerd." I whimpered. It is my entire fault Jett and Carlos were not popular. It was selfish of me to hold them back.

"Kendall you are six feet tall I'd kill to be that tall. You have blonde hair you know people love blonde hair just look at how many fake blondes run around this place. And you have the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen you are beautiful not ugly. And just because you have glasses, braces and care about school does not make you a nerd." Carlos said, hugging me.

"Besides popularity means nothing to us. We would rather have a true friend like you then a bunch of fake ones like those jerks." Jett said joining the hug.

"Thanks guys you always know how to cheer me up." I said as we ended the hug.

"Don't mention it. You two mean the world to me. I would be lost without one of you." Jett smiled.

"No problem. Besides remember our promise?" Carlos asked. I nodded my head.

"Brothers forever." We said in unison as the bell signaling lunch was over rang.

"See you guys later." I said as we prepared to go our separate ways. I only had my first four classes with the guys my last three were AP classes.

"Bye Kendall." Jett said wrapping his arm around Carlos. Those two are the most loving couple I have ever seen.

"Don't forget we are spending the night." Carlos called over his shoulder.

"I know." I laughed before heading to my AP history class.


	2. Logan

"Hey boys," my mom said as Dak, James, and I made our way through the front door.

"Hey," we replied before heading upstairs to my bedroom to discuss today's events in private. I love my mother, but she has no idea about the other side of me. The side that physically and mentally hurts other people for his own amusement.

"Jett and Carlos are feisty, aren't they?" Dak asked as he and James took a seat next to me on my bed.

"They need to learn who is in charge," James said.

"It's fine. They are just looking out for Kendall," Dak stated looking at James.

"But we could start losing creditability if we let them continue to get away with it," James said. I could tell he was scared of us losing our power. I know what he was afraid of. Back when we were six, Dak and James were bullied by the larger kids. One day I got tired of seeing Ozzy Grover mess with them. I knew what it was like to get hit and it was not a good feeling, so I took care of him. From that day forward, the three of us became inseparable. James, Dak, and my mom are the only three people in this world I care about. I learned long ago not to trust people.

I wasn't always the cold, brutal bullying I am today. There was a time when I cared about other people and wouldn't hurt a fly. But that part of me died a little more with every beating my father gave me. It was always the same. I had to spend every weekend with him after he divorced my mom. He always said I reminded him of her, so he would hit me to take his anger at her out on me. This went on for three years. I never told my mom because I was afraid of what he might to do her. One day when I was twelve I decided I couldn't take the abuse anymore, and the part of me that cared about other people died. That is how I became the person I am today. One of the first things I did as the new Logan was gather the courage to call the police on my father. Before I had been too terrified to tell anyone what I had been through.

Luke Mitchell is now rotting in a jail cell, and I couldn't be happier.

"James, don't worry. No one is going to mess with you or Dak as long as I am around," I said, patting James on his shoulder.

"Now regarding Jett and Carlos – they love Kendork the way I love you guys, so they are always going to protect him. And that's fine because they can't be around him all the time, so we will continue Kendall's torture when they aren't around to butt in." My friends nodded as I finished my statement. I honestly don't know why I enjoy hurting Kendall so much. Maybe I am just a monster like my father was. Someone who gets sick joy out of causing pain and suffering to those weaker than me.

"Logan, do you ever feel bad for what we do to Kendall?" James asked. James has always hated hurting others. He really is a good person, and so is Dak, but their fear of being bullied again prevents them from doing anything. I hate how afraid and insecure they are.

"No," I replied truthfully.

"You, Dak, and my mother are the only people I would ever feel bad about hurting. Everyone else can jump into moving traffic for all I care," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I just couldn't see myself ever loving anyone but the three members of my family after what I went through, and I only trusted them because I knew they would never hurt me. I heard a knock on my door followed by my mother entering my room.

"You boys staying for dinner?" My mom viewed Dak and James as her other sons and always made a point to include them since both their parents were always busy working.

"My dad said it was fine as long as you were ok with it," Dak said smiling at my mom.

"My mom has to work late tonight, so she is fine with it." James said. The three of us stood up and headed down stairs for dinner.

After we ate dinner and helped my mom with the dishes, we went up to my room to play some video games. I enjoyed being at home. Here I could be me. I didn't have to be the cold, cruel, unfeeling asshole. It gets tiring sometimes, but I have to do it. It helps keep other people out, which keeps me from getting hurt in the end.

"How are things with Lucy?" I asked Dak as I knocked James character into a tree. Lucy and Dak had been dating for a year now and they were pretty close.

"Things are great. She is just so amazing," Dak stated.

"When do you think you will ever start dating someone longer than a week, Logie?" James teased as he smashed my character into the wall.

"The day after hell freezes over," I answered. The longer you were around someone, the closer you got, and the closer you the get, the greater the chance of you getting hurt in the end. Which is why I am a fan of one night stands. I get my pleasure and I get to avoid the inevitable pain you feel when you let someone else into your heart.

"You don't mean that," Dak said pausing the game.

"Yeah I do. I mean, why let someone else in just so he can hurt me later on?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Because everyone has that one special person they are meant to be with," James said glancing at me. I could tell he was about to go all "love is one of the greatest things in the world" on me.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. I decided to humor him since he loves this stuff.

"Because love is one of the most amazing things on Earth," James answered. I rolled my eyes. I knew that was coming.

"Don't you want to find the other half of your heart?" Dak added in.

"I don't have one of those," I replied

"Yes you do, Logan. You just refuse to show it to anyone but us and your mom," James said giving me a smile.

"Yeah right," I mumbled.

"James is right, Logan. We have known you for a long time. We know you're not a horrible person and that what your dad did was hard on you," Dak sighed.

"You can't hide who you are from us, Logie." James stated. Damn them… I thought. I hated that they knew me so well. It has always been impossible for me to keep things from those two.

"Assholes," I said giving them both the finger.

"You love us anyway," James said.

"I do. No clue why though," I groaned.

"Because we are awesome," Dak remarked. It was then I noticed the game was unpaused and they were both ganging up on me.

"Fucking cheaters," I said as I scrambled for my controller.

"Every man for himself!" James exclaimed before finishing my character off.


	3. Anyone but him

"Rocque is sticking you with a partner next period," Carlos said taking a bite out of his corn dog. Mr. Rocque was our Psychology teacher. He was a bit on the heavy side and he wore hats to hide his balding head, and of all our teachers, he has the worst temper I have ever seen.

"Partner for what?" I asked looking up from my tray. I hate group projects. I either get stuck with some jerk that would dump all the work on me, or I get a partner who is a complete asshole to me the entire time.

"Some stepping outside your circle crap," Carlos mumbled through a mouth full of corn dog.

"And what does that mean?" I sighed. Carlos could be so vague sometimes.

"He said he wanted us to step outside of our own cliques and get to know our other classmates better," Jett answered since Carlos was too preoccupied with trying to steal my corn dog.

"Great, that's just want I need," I sighed handing my corn dog to Carlos before he starved to death.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Jett said. I could tell he was trying his best to reassure me, but although I appreciated it, I knew he was wrong.

"Maybe," I remarked. I decided I would humor him so he and Carlos wouldn't worry.

"Who did you guys get?" I asked.

"I got Carlos," Jett said with a huge smile on his face. My jaw dropped.

"How the hell did you get Carlos? You two have known each other since you were kids and you date for crying out loud!" I stated. I could not believe how freaking lucky they had gotten.

"Jett gave Mr. Rocque a hundred bucks to pair us together," Carlos replied as he finished my corn dog off.

"Do you always have to use money to get things your way?" I asked giving Jett a playful glance.

"Yup," Jett said popping the p.

"Well this project will be easy for the two of you," I said rolling my eyes as they both got goofy grins on their faces.

"Which is why I paid the hippo off," Jett said flashing a smirk.

"One of these days he is going to hear you call him a hippo," I said through my laughter.

"And when he does, I will just give him a free reservation and meal to my parents' restaurant," Jett said shrugging his shoulders. Jett's parents owned one of the most successful restaurants in town. It was practically impossible to get into - unless of course you were me and Carlos. Our families always got in for free.

"And if that doesn't work?" Carlos asked.

"It will. You've seen the man! He loves food as much as he does crushing his students' spirits," Jett answered.

"I guess you're right," I said as the bell signaling lunch was over rang.

"Well I am off to face my doom," I sighed getting up from our table and dumping my tray into the trash can.

"Good luck Kendall," Carlos said as he dumped his tray.

"Let us know who you get," Jett said as he dumped his own tray.

"Thanks, and I will," I replied before heading off to class.

I hated Psychology class for two reasons: one, Mr. Rocque was loud and mean, and two, Logan was in this class. Logan sat toward the front while I preferred my seat in the back, away from as many people as possible.

"Alright, I am sure the demons from previous period already told we will be doing a class project," Mr. Rocque said after he finished roll call.

"I have already selected your partners and that is who you will be interviewing and hanging out with for the next three weeks," Mr. Rocque stated. I could hear a few groans and mumbles of "this is lame" from my classmates.

"This assignment will be worth seventy percent of your grade, so it is in your best interest to do it," Mr. Rocque replied, grabbing a clip board off of his desk. I assume it was the list of students who were paired up.

"Camille, you will be working with Jennifer Wood," Mr. Rocque said. I wanted to laugh as Camille's face fell. She and Jennifer had hated each other ever since sophomore year when Camille had stolen Jennifer's boyfriend.

"You can't be serious," Camille groaned.

"I am. Now shut up and go sit by your partner," Mr. Rocque snapped. Camille instantly did as she was told, and after that no one else objected.

Mr. Rocque had paired almost all of the class up and I was one of the few who still didn't have a partner. I was hoping I would be lucky and not have a partner, although I knew the odds of that happening were slim.

"Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight." I felt my mouth drop as Mr. Rocque uttered the name of my partner. No, it couldn't be. He could not stick me with Logan Mitchell. Anyone was better than Logan!

"Knight, go sit with your partner!" Mr. Rocque snapped.

"Yes sir," I said flinching a bit at his tone. I grabbed my stuff and went to set next to one of the biggest assholes I had ever met.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you," Logan stated as I took my seat at his table.

"Just so you know, you have to keep me alive to do this project," I squeaked. I was terrified of Logan and the thought of having to hang out with him scared the hell out of me. He is cruel enough to me at school - I can't even imagine how he will be when we have to go to each other's houses.

"Relax Knight, I am aware of that fact," Logan laughed. I wanted to tell him to shove it, but then I decided against it. I didn't want to end up in a trashcan again. Thankfully the bell rang, saving me from having to continue talking to Logan.

"So who did you get?" Carlos asked as I took my seat. The three of us had this period free so we often hung out in the library so we could be away from the other students.

"Kendall what's wrong?" Jett asked noticing how worried I looked.

"I-I was paired with Logan," I said trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Dude, are you serious?" Carlos questioned giving me a sympathetic glance.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well you're not working with that douche bag," Jett said clenching his fist.

"Jett, everyone has been paired together. There is no one left for me to be partnered with. Besides, Mr. Rocque said we couldn't change partners," I said laying my head on the table.

"I'm sure there is something we can do," Carlos stated.

"Yeah, maybe I can give Rocque another hundred and pay two of the students off so you can have a different partner," Jett said.

"Thanks Jett, but I won't let you waste your money on bailing me out of this," I said, lifting my head up to give Jett a smile. I was grateful he and Carlos wanted to help.

"It wouldn't be wasting it," Jett said.

"Yeah it would. We all know Mr. Rocque has hated me ever since I pointed out that he graded one of my tests wrong," I replied. The third week into the school year Mr. Rocque had counted one of the questions I had gotten right as being wrong, so I politely pointed it out to him. Ever since then he has done all he could to make my life miserable. I wouldn't be surprised if getting Logan as my partner was no accident.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Jett sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry Kendall. We won't let you be left alone with Logan," Carlos said patting me on the shoulder.

"Carlos is right. We got your back," Jett said giving me a smile.

"Thanks guys, but you have to work on your project too. It wouldn't be fair of me to keep you guys from doing your project just to protect me." It meant a lot to me that they were willing to do that for me, but I would be a horrible friend if I put my needs before their grades.

"You sure?" Carlos asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, I mean Logan has to keep me alive so we can do the project," I said trying to reassure them I would be ok.

"Alright fine, but the moment he tries anything, you kick him in the balls and then you call us. Got it?" Jett said giving me a look that said this was not up for discussion.

"Oh yes my brave knights," I joked playfully.

"Damn straight," Carlos said as he and Jett started laughing, which caused me to laugh.

"Boys, calm down," Ms. Wainwright the librarian said stepping out from behind one of the bookcases.

"Yes ma'am," we replied as we tried to quiet our laughter down. This was one of the reasons I was so grateful to have Jett and Carlos in my life. Because no matter how bad of a day I was having, those two always knew what to do to cheer me up.

"Hey mom," I said as the guys and I made our way into the kitchen.

"Hey boys. How was school?" Mom asked looking up from her newspaper.

"Boring," Carlos said as he made his way to our refrigerator.

"Carlos dear, that's your answer every day," Mom said laughing.

"That's because it is always boring," Carlos replied as he took a slice of pizza from the fridge.

"What about you two?" my mom said glancing at me and Jett.

"Just the usual. Putting up with these two dorks, Mama Knight," Jett answered.

"Jerk," I said sticking my tongue out, which caused Jett to do the same.

"What am I going to do with you boys?" my mom said shaking her head.

"Love us?" Carlos suggested as he joined us at the table.

"You know I do."

"Now Kendall. How was your day?" Mom asked turning her attention to me. My mom has no clue what Logan and his friends do to me and I want to keep it that way. And although I hate lying to her, I have no choice.

"It was fine. We got assigned partners for a project in psychology class. I was paired with a guy named Logan," I answered. Thankfully I was able to keep my voice in check.

"Sounds nice," Mom said giving me a smile.

Mom then turned her attention back to Jett and Carlos. "Who did you two get?"

"Each other," Carlos answered.

"How did that happen?" Mom asked, giving them that same affectionate look she gives me. It was no secret that all of our families were close. Rather than being three separate families, we felt like one big family.

"Jett paid the teacher off," I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Jett honey, didn't your parents say they wanted you to stop doing that?" my mom sighed.

"Yeah, but Mama Knight - I wanted to work with Carlos, and you know Rocque is a jerk," Jett whined like a little kid. Carlos and I were giggling again. I don't know why but we always loved when Jett was in the hot seat like this.

"Your secret is safe with me," Mom said rubbing her temples.

"Really Mom? If I had done that, I would have been grounded," I said pouting at my mother. It was Carlos and Jett's turn to laugh at me now.

"Yes you would have been," Mom answered.

"Then how come you're not going to rat Jett out?" I sighed.

"Because him and Carlos are just so cute together," my mom stated.

"Aw, thank you Mama Knight," Carlos said giving my mom a hug.

"Really mom?" I said shaking my head.

"Yes really. Besides, if Jett got grounded, then Carlos would be sad and a sad Carlos is like kicking a puppy. It is just wrong," my mom remarked.

"Yeah Kendall, would you really want me to be sad?" Carlos asked giving me a puppy dog pout. Darn his puppy dog pout. I swear I will beat it one day. That day just isn't today.

"No," I sighed. I gotta get new friends… I thought to myself.


	4. Walls

"Kendall, are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Carlos asked giving me a worried glance.

"I'm sure if you guys stayed, no work would get done. Because the moment Logan did something you disapproved of, you would fight him," I replied trying to shove Jett and Carlos out of the front door.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Jett grumbled.

"It is when it affects the grade I could get. I mean, if you guys kill Logan, then I fail," I said shaking my head.

"Fine, we will go. But the moment he gives you any trouble, call Jett or me," Carlos sighed.

"I will," I answered. Carlos and Jett told me goodbye before they headed off to do God knows what.

It was four o'clock when my doorbell rang.

"Well, this should be fun," I sighed as I got up to answer the door.

"Logan. Come in," I said faking a smile. Logan rolled his eyes before stepping inside.

"So where are we doing this stupid thing?" Logan asked.

"I figured we could work in the living room since I am home alone so there is no one to bug us," I answered.

"Fine by me." I could tell by his tone he didn't want to be here. I nodded before leading him to the living room.

"Feel free to sit anywhere," I said as I took a seat on the couch. Logan nodded and then took a seat in the chair across from me.

"So who goes first on this stupid thing?" Logan asked taking out his notebook and a pen.

"You can go first, so just ask me things I guess," I said giving him a smile.

"Okay. Why are you such a loser?" Logan asked giving me a lopsided smile. I was used to being insulted by now so his comment didn't bug me.

"I don't think I am, so I don't know the answer," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Why do you do that?" Logan asked.

"Do what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You never say anything when I insult you."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"How about insulting me back," Logan answered.

"You cannot judge a man till you know his whole story. I don't know the first thing about you Logan, so it would be wrong of me," I answered honestly. I have never believed in judging a person before you got to know them.

"You're weird," Logan said shaking his head at me.

"That depends on your view of weird," I stated.

"Whatever. How do you feel about being at the bottom of the popularity hierarchy of the school?" Logan asked giving me that smile again. I could tell he was trying to upset me and I wouldn't let him.

"Walking through the halls of high school is quite similar to walking through a battlefield. You are never quite sure what you will find lying around the bend. Everyone seems to be thinner, taller, blonder, prettier, and tanner than you. They all seem to be having the time of their lives despite the educational setting. They all seem to have the most friends and the most people to say hello to walking through the halls. Well, life isn't what it seems. Most of those people just surround themselves with others because they are too deathly scared to be alone. They are so scared that they aren't really friends, they just pretend. Because without those people, they would be nothing. They hurt just like you do. They notice the imperfections in their own faces as well, even though your eyes cannot see them. They notice how the girl next to them is taller and thinner, even though you don't. Maybe sometimes it's what you don't see that makes you more alike than you'll ever know," I said. I wasn't stupid and I knew all of those so-called popular kids had fears and insecurities just like I do. They just chose to become jerks to hide their own pain.

"How about a simpler answer, smart ass," Logan stated giving me an eye roll.

"Fine. You laugh because you think I'm different while I laugh because you guys are all the same," I replied giving him my own smile as he groaned before writing my answer down.

"What is your favorite color?" His question caught me off guard for a second. It was the first sincere question he had asked me.

"Green," I answered.

"Favorite superhero?"

"Spider-Man," I answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Spider-Man sucks. Everyone knows Batman is the best," Logan scoffed.

"Are you serious?" I looked at him like he was crazy, which he clearly was. Everyone knows Spider-Man is freaking awesome.

"Yeah Knight, I am," Logan responded, giving me that smile again. But this time it was different. There was no mocking or hate behind it…it was genuine.

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Wolf."

"Mine to. I can't believe we have something in common," Logan said fake gagging, which caused us both to laugh.

"What is one thing you miss?"

"I miss being a kid. No one cared how you dressed. We were all friends. And you could be yourself. When did we turn so judgmental?" I asked. I don't know what made me ask it, but I had been wondering it since Logan got here. This Logan and the Logan I am used to were so different.

Logan sighed before answering. "I think when we are younger, we see the world as being all sunshine and rainbows, and as we get older, we realize that is not the case. The world is a cold, cruel place and you have to become someone you never wanted to be in order to survive."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Logan responded.

"So is that what happened to you? I know our background and circumstances may have influenced who we are, but we are responsible for who we become." I knew I was pushing my luck, and that any moment he could beat me to a pulp, but I wanted to know more about him.

"I guess you could say that," Logan answered looking me in the eyes. For a minute, I could see the pain in those brown orbs. But it didn't last long before they went back to normal.

"I'm sorry," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me.

"For what?" Logan asked giving me a confused stare.

"For whatever happened to you that made you into the person you are now."

"So I treat you like shit every day and you're sorry for me?"

"Yeah," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You are something else, Kendall."

"D-Did you just use my first name?" I was shocked. I think that was the first time he actually called me Kendall.

"Yeah I did," Logan responded. "Now let's get back to the questions," he added.

After a few more questions and a few more laughs, it was my turn to ask the questions. "What does your mom do for a living?"

"She is a real estate agent."

"That's cool," I said writing down his answer.

"What about your dad?"

"That is none of your business," Logan stated using the tone I was all too familiar with. I thought we had come to an understanding, so his shift of attitude caught me off guard.

"I just need to know for the project," I said. My voice trembled a bit.

"I don't give a fuck," Logan said before standing up and grabbing his stuff.

"Where are you going?" We still had twenty minutes to work on the project before Jett and Carlos would be here.

"Home" is all he said before he walked out of the door leaving me completely confused at what had just happened.

"So Kendall, how did it go with the King of Douches?" Carlos asked as he and Jett entered the front door.

"Can't you two ever knock?" I asked.

"No," Jett replied flashing me a smile.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? Because if he did, we will go find him and kick his ass," Jett said taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"No, he didn't hurt me. It was going great actually," I answered. I figured I would tell them what happened. We never kept secrets.

"And then he just left," I said as I finished telling them what had happened this afternoon.

"So let me get this straight…Logan Mitchell - the asshole - was actually laughing and having a good time with you?" Carlos asked from his seat in the chair across from me.

"Yeah, until I asked what his dad did for a living," I sighed. If I had known the question would have set him off like that, I would have never asked it.

"So Logan has daddy issues," Jett stated from his seat next to me.

"What do you mean?" Carlos' curious voice asked.

"Well, he was fine until Kendall mentioned his dad. Then he became his usual self," Jett said. His theory made sense.

~Logan POV~

Why had I been so stupid? I thought to myself as I drove myself home. I had planned on treating Kendall the way I always treated him, and for a while, my plan worked. But for some stupid reason, I let my walls down. I showed him the side of me I ever only showed my mom, Dak, and James.

There was just something about him that made me feel different. I wanted to show him the good side of me. Him bringing my dad up helped snap me into reality.

"I won't let him see that side of me again," I whispered to myself as I pulled into my driveway.

"So how many times did you punch him?" James asked as I walked into the living room.

"I am starting to think you two having a key was a bad idea," I mumbled as I flopped into the chair across from James and Dak. I loved them but I wanted to be alone right now.

"No, it was a wonderful idea. Now answer James' question," Dak stated.

"None," I answered looking at them both.

"Seriously?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the faith in me," I said sticking my tongue out.

"Well then, why are you back early?" James asked. I sighed knowing they wouldn't shut up until they found out what was wrong with me. The downside of being friends with someone for a long time is they can always pick up on your mood, so it is almost impossible to lie to them. Besides, I didn't believe in lying to my brothers.

I told them everything that had happened at Kendall's.

"Well, he couldn't have known," Dak said once I finished.

"I know, but I couldn't help blowing up once he mentioned him."

"So what are you going to do know?" James asked.

"I'll just have him put down that my dad died."

"I meant about doing the rest of this project with Kendall."

"I slipped up today by letting him see the real me. I swore to never let anyone else in, and then I go and blow it in one afternoon," I said looking down at the floor.

"Logan, Kendall is going to realize something is up sooner or later," Dak said giving me a sympathetic glance.

"Maybe letting someone else in could be good for you."

"How so James?" I asked, staring at him. I wasn't going to be stupid and start trusting people. I mean, if my own father who was supposed to love and protect me could hurt me, who's to say other people would be any different?

"Look, I know your father was a heartless monster and that he broke you. But listen to me. Not everyone in the world is a bad person. You love me, Dak, and your mom, right?"

"You guys are different."

"How are we different?" Dak asked crossing his arms.

"I know the three of you are good people and I trust you. You saw me at my worst and were still there for me." I hated sounding vulnerable, but it couldn't be helped in a situation like this.

"And how do you know Kendall isn't a good person? You will never know unless you give him a chance," Dak said. His voice no longer held the hint of irritation it had earlier.

"I don't want to give him or anyone else a chance."

"Logan, please just try for us. It kills us knowing we haven't been able to help you," Dak pleaded.

"You guys have helped me," I said giving them a confused stare. They had been there for me when I needed them the most, so how could they think they hadn't helped?

"That's true, but we haven't helped you in the way you need it the most," James said giving me a knowing look. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Fine, if that is how you guys feel, I will try for you," I said throwing my hands up in surrender. I would do anything to keep Dak and James from being upset, and if I had to do this, then so be it.


	5. More than i thought

I sighed before knocking on the door.

Today, we would be working on our group project at Logan's house.

After his meltdown yesterday, I dreaded having to deal with him again

but school was important to me and I wasn't going to let Logan

Mitchell get in the way of my A.

"Come in, Knight," Logan said opening the door. So, we are back to

the last name thing I thought as I entered his house. "We can do the

project in my room." Logan said, heading up the stairs before I had

time to object.

Given what a douche Logan is, I was expecting his room to be a pig sty

with holes in the wall from his fits of rage, however, that wasn't the

case. The room was clean with no trash whatsoever. The light red

walls were in perfect condition but the thing that shocked me the most

was the shelf with Batman stuff on it.

"I didn't know you collected Batman stuff." I said.

"I told you yesterday I liked Batman." Logan answered before going

over to his bed and taking a seat.

"Yeah, but you don't seem like the type who would collect Batman

memorabilia." I replied taking a seat on the floor next to the bed.

"Oh and what would someone like me collect?" Logan asked in a

mocking tone.

"Body parts." I said without thinking. Once I realized what I had said I

began to freak; he was going to kill me now or, so I thought, but

rather than attack me, he just laughed.

Naw, I am good with my Batman." Logan said once his laughing

calmed down. "I bet you collect lame-ass Spider-Man crap."

"Spider-Man isn't lame: he actually has powers, unlike Batman."

"So, he is still lame." Logan said, showing that lop sided smile of his.

"Can we just start on the project?" I asked, taking out my notebook

and the sheet of questions we were allowed to ask our partners.

"Sure, I'll start." Logan said, taking his own stuff out. "So, I know Jett

and Carlos are your best friends, but how did you meet?"

"You sure you want to ask that one?" Logan never seemed to care

about my friends so I was confused as to why he would select that

question out of all the choices we had.

"Yup, they seem way to overprotective of you, so I am curious how

you became friends." Logan answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"If you say so," I replied, before beginning the story of how I had met

my friends.

"I had been going to Tiny Tots Preschool for about three months and I

still hadn't made a single friend. One day, we got a new kid in our

class. Our teacher introduced him to all of us before she had him take

a seat at my table since it was the only one with vacant seats. I could

tell this kid was different because he was wearing a hockey helmet and

hadn't stopped smiling since he walked into the room.

Carlos, being the talker that he, is spent the rest of the day talking to

me. By the time it was time for us to go home, I had made my first

best friend." I said finishing the story of how I met Carlos.

"So, Carlos has always been a talkative, hyperactive goof." Logan

stated.

I smiled. "Yup, and I wouldn't change a thing about him."

"So what about Jett?"

"With Jett, Carlos and I didn't get a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked raising his eyebrow."Well, it was a few weeks after Carlos and I became friends that we got

another new kid. Unlike Carlos, who had worn a smile when he was

introduced, this kid was pouting and had his arms crossed. Once the

introductions were done, he was put at the table with me and Carlos.

Of course, Carlos had to talk to him but Jett never said a word back.

He just stared at us the whole time.

"At lunch, Jett walked up to the table we were sitting at said 'I like you

both: you're my best friends now.' And that was that." I chuckled a bit;

recounting how we became friends with Jett always made me laugh.

"So, Jett was a bossy impulsive person, even back then." Logan said

through his own laughs.

"Pretty much." I answered. Just like I wouldn't change a thing about

Carlos, I wouldn't change Jett for anything.

"The three of you are so different. I mean, they both have the

potential to be popular yet they are still your friends." Logan said. His

statement wasn't meant to be offensive, it was genuine curiosity.

"We complement each other. Our families like to joke that the three of

us are like a puzzle and that we just fit together. You and your group

are different too."

"Yeah, but I only count James and Dak as my best friends; the others

are acquaintances." Logan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, how did you meet Dak and James?" I figured since he asked me, I

would ask him.

"Well, I moved here from Texas when I was six and started attending

Honeysuckle Elementary school. James and Dak were bullied by the

larger kids. I watched for a week as no one did anything to help them.

One day, I got tired of seeing Ozzy Grover mess with them. So I

stepped in. Turns out, Ozzy was as tough as he liked people to believe.

I was sent to the principal's office and before he could punish me

James and Dak walked in and told him how I stood up for them when

no one else would so he let me off with a warning.

Once we were back in the hall and on our way to class, they both

stopped me to thank me and the rest is history." Logan said.

"So, wait, your friends were bullied and you stood up for them, yet,

now you all bully me?"Pretty much." Logan answered.

"Where is the logic in that?" I asked. I was mad: I mean at least two of

them knew what it felt like to be bullied, yet they did it to me.

"There isn't any logic; it helps keep us popular. You are an easy target,

Kendall, it is as simple as that."

"So popularity means that much to you?"

"Yes. When you're popular, you tend to hold all the cards. When you

hold all the cards, no one can hurt you." Logan whispered the last part

and if I hadn't been listening I wouldn't have even heard it.

"Like you have ever been hurt. Your life is sunshine and rainbows; you

walk over whoever you want and have everyone bowing down to you."

I scoffed. As if Logan knew anything about being hurt.

"That's what you think. I have been hurt in ways you could never even

dream of." Logan sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just know I have to be this way."

"But why?" I asked. I had never seen this side of Logan. He seemed

vulnerable and broken.

"That isn't on the sheet and I won't answer. Now can we just get back

to the questions?" Logan's voice held a pleading tone to it. I couldn't

say no.

"Sure, back to the questions."

LINE

"We're here." Jett announced as he and Carlos walked into my room. I

had left Logan's an hour ago and I had been up here thinking ever

since.

"When aren't you here?" I asked, sitting up so they could sit on my

bed.

"You know you love it when we come over." Carlos said as he tossed

fruit smackers in his mouth."I do, but could you at least knock before invading my privacy." I

whined.

"Why would we knock? Family never knocks." Carlos said.

"Gee, I don't know; how about so we don't have a repeat of what

happened last time." I stated.

"Are you still mad we walked in on you jacking off? Dude, it was a year

ago get over it." Jett said giving me a smirk.

"Well, if you had knocked it never would have happened." I replied,

trying to hide the blush that was making its way on my face. That had

been a very awkward and embarrassing night.

"We didn't mean to walk in on you." Carlos said, giving me a

sympathetic glance.

"Besides, it was funny as hell." Jett said. I could tell he was trying not

to laugh.

"Bitch." I said, giving him the finger.

"Aw, you hear that Carlos? I'm Kendall's bitch." Jett said.

"Nope, you and Kendall are my bitches." Carlos stated.

"Oh, how do you figure that?" I asked.

Carlos laughed before answering. "Neither of you can say no to me."

"Damn, he has a point." Jett mumbled.

"He does. Why can't we say no to him?"

"Because I am freaking adorable; I mean, look at me, I look like a

teddy bear."

"Los, you have been around Jett too long, you are getting almost as

cocky as he is." I said trying, but failing, not to laugh.

"It's not being cocky when you are right." Carlos answered.

"And I am not cocky." Jett mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Jett, babe, yeah, you are, but it is one of the things we love about

you." Carlos said before he kissed Jett's check."Must you two always do that?" I groaned. I did not need those two to

start making out in front of me again.

"You're just mad because you haven't done anything since you dated

that loser Kurt Willison back in ninth grade." Jett said.

"Jett." Carlos sighed, before smacking Jett.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jett whined.

"You know, I said no bugging Kendall about relationships." Carlos

answered.

"Carlos, I love you." I said smiling.

"Love you too, Kendall."

"Hey, Carlos is mine." Jett said pouting.

"You can't blame me, Carlos is attractive." I said winking at Carlos

letting him know it was time for our favorite game: Torture Jett.

"Thanks, Kendall, you look pretty hot yourself." Carlos replied.

"Um, hello, I am right here." Jett whined.

"So you wanna watch us?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, Jett, you are kinky aren't you?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"You both suck, you know that?" Jett groaned.

"Oh we know." Carlos and I answered.

"What did I do to deserve such and evil friend and boyfriend?" Jett

asked, staring up at my ceiling.

"I think he has had enough." I said through my laughter. Carlos was

laughing too hard to speak, so he just nodded.

"You guys are so mean to me."

"You know we do it out of love." Carlos said, finally composing himself

enough to talk."Yeah, besides, think of it as payback for walking in on me." I

answered.

"I apologized for that." Jett mumbled.

"Yeah, you apologized for walking in but you never apologized for

offering to do it for me." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Because I am not sorry for that, sheesh, you ask your best friend to

have a threesome with you and your boyfriend one time and that is

suddenly a crime." Jett said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Must you always be so dramatic?" Carlos asked, shaking his head.

"Yes." Jett replied, clenching his chest and falling over.

"Oh look, he died: looks like we don't have to hide our affair anymore,

Carlos."

"Your what!?" Jett shouted as he sprang up. Carlos and I couldn't stop

it; we started laughing all over again.

"It is so fun to mess with you." Carlos said through his laughs.

"Why do I put up with you two?"

"Because no one would put up with you, Jett." I said giving him a

smirk.

"Plenty of people would," Jett said, pouting.

"They would return you after two minutes." Carlos answered.

"Would not."

"You're right, Jett, they wouldn't; they would return you after twenty

seconds." I answered.

"I am going to go find nice friends who aren't jerks to me." Jett said

getting up.

"Chill ya big baby." Carlos said, grabbing Jett and pulling him back on

the bed.

"Not that this hasn't been fun, but why are you guys here?"

"Oh, we wanted to know how things went with Logan today." Carlosanswered.

"You couldn't have just called like normal people would have?" I asked,

shaking my head.

"Where is the fun in that? Besides, when have we ever been normal?"

Jett asked.

"Good point," I replied. "Well, he didn't blow up today. In fact, he

seemed kind of sad at one point."

"Logan Mitchell: sad, that's a new one." Carlos said.

"Yeah, I didn't think heartless creeps got sad." Jett stated. "Are you

sure he just wasn't gassy?"

"I'm sure," I said, nodding my head. There was more to Logan than I

had originally thought and I am going to do whatever it takes to figure

him out.


End file.
